


the moon

by cherrybomb_marichat



Series: Blanc Week 2021 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Blanc Week 2021, Day 3: The Moon, Everyone in Paris Dies, F/M, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybomb_marichat/pseuds/cherrybomb_marichat
Summary: It was over, destroyed. It was chaotic, and he loved it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Blanc Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114052
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my amazing betas AutumnIvory and WonderfilledAnnabeth.

“I have always thought the moon was interesting.” Chat Noir told his spotted partner one evening.

“Oh? Why so?” Ladybug asked, clearly intrigued by his answer. Anything related to science was his thing, the arts was hers.

“It’s a vital part of life; it can serve as a calendar, it keeps the waters from being too high or too low and it’s just so pretty to look at during the nighttime.” Chat said as he ticked off the reasons on his fingers.

“Wow. I didn’t know that kitty.” 

“Yeah. I just find it so interesting! Maybe I could study astronomy!”

“But if you were an astronomer, I wouldn’t be able to see you in a lab coat.” Ladybug playfully pouted. She thought it was amazing that Adrien had a few majors in mind. He had made it quite obvious that he did not want to take over Gabriel .

“Oh, you’re right! But maybe I can find another reason to show off my amazing model looks.” Chat posed dramatically.

“You know you’d look good in anything Chaton.”

“Glad to see my looks are appreciated.”

* * *

“All alone, no one to love me. Oh milady, you love to lie to the one’s you love ,don’t you?.” Chat Blanc told the still statue version of his lady.

“‘Us against the world’ that was a lie. You never thought so highly of me.”

“‘I love you chaton’” Blanc imitated. “Another lie”

“‘We fight together, not alone.’” Oh? How so? I’m fighting one heck of a demon in my head right now. But are you here to help me? No! You left me. You’re a coward, just like my fake-of-a-father.”

“Oh, but Chaton! I do love you! Let me in!” Blanc mimicked his lady’s high-pitched annoying voice.

“Pathetic.” Blanc looked over Paris, gray and lifeless, but not lifeless enough. He needed to destroy it! All of it! What would wreck havoc to all of Paris? What was essential for life? The sun? No, too dramatic. He needed to rule over this Paris. He was a prince, after all. His lady said so. Oh, but of course! The moon! It controls the tides, if he destroyed the moon Paris would flood! 

“Time to test out my new powers.” Blanc smirked. “Mega Cataclysm!” he shot the beam at his feet. Powerful, but not powerful enough. “Let’s try this again, shall we?”

A flash of light blinded him. _What are you doing?_ It strangely sounded like his father’s voice. “Who are you? And what the hell do you want from me?” Blanc demanded. This was his Paris to destroy and no one gets in his way.

_Your father. Now-_ “First of all, you have no right to be called my father. Second, I have the right to do whatever I want” Blanc spat.

_Is that the way you treat your father, Adrien? I can easily remove those powers._

“If you were my father, you would have never made me end my relationship with Marinette. You only ended our relationship because you wanted to achieve your ‘goal’. What kind of father does that?”

_I was doing it all for you. And anyways, you said so yourself that your lady doesn’t love you._

“STOP IT! I don’t need you, so just stop!” Blanc yelled. 

_Stop acting like a child Adrien._

“I don’t have to listen to you, father. I could just destroy you.” Blanc growled.

_Don’t be so rash. You wouldn’t dare._

“Oh, then you obviously don’t know me! Ultra-Mega Cataclysm!” Blanc aimed his supercharged power to the sky. A boom could be heard. He hit his target. 

_You’ll regret this._

“The only thing I regret is not standing up for myself to you earlier.” Blanc said coldly. “It’s over, father. You can’t and won’t win this.”

Soon enough, Paris began to flood. It was over, destroyed. It was chaotic, and he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I sorry that there is no fluff? No. Will there be much fluff from here on out? No. Do I want you to continue with the rest of Blanc Week even though you might cry your heart out? Yes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope I didn't break your hearts.


End file.
